The Fifth and Sixth Rangers
by Shieldage
Summary: Six chapters, two hundred words each, on the lives of Rangers as they join the empowered Scooby Gang.


BtVS by Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers by Saban Entertainment and Fox Kids.

I had ideas for two scenes involving the Scoobies as Rangers set years apart. To limit the scope without limiting my options for expansion, I decided to do a series of chapters, two hundred words each, devoted to different Green and Pink Rangers.

Background notes:

Angel's scene takes place shortly after the recruitment of the four highschoolers by Zordon.

Kendra's scene takes place at the ice rink where Buffy and Angel fought off the assassin in canon – because they've been on television as heroes Kendra approaches them with friendly intention rather than mistaking them for dark forces. Also, the one-eyed assassin has been switched for a harder demon from Angel Season Two. To ask for help in creating a new power crystal, Kendra goes on a similar quest as Buffy in Season Five, with the same companion.

Tara's peaceful scene is interrupted because I wanted to describe a viable threat. In the original series Rita created a corrupt Ranger and there's definitely a lot of things in Buffy's world to mess with people's heads...

* * *

**Season One**

Energized from the successful battle, the team left the room, Cordelia admiring her shiny new purple axe.

"Thank you, Angel." Zordon said to the figure stepping out of the shadows, a dark green shirt underneath the vampire's jacket. "Had you not released me, I shudder to think of them fighting without powers."

"Honestly, it was the Powers That Be who sent me to you. I appreciate you letting me sit out of the social arena for a bit. They're good kids but, until they get more experience, they're just kids. Besides, these bold colors? Prefer a decent black any day of the week."

##

"Mom, this is Angel." Buffy pointed over her shoulder. "He's teaching martial arts to our group."

##

Angel led the plainclothes Rangers in a kata. With the town's own superheroes spreading martial arts across television, the Bronze had seen the money in converting a storage area into a public dojo.

##

"Any ideas to your _boyfriend's_ secret identity yet?"

"He's not my boyfriend," said the White Ranger, blushing under her helmet. "He's probably Angel, anyway, just using a secret identity to free himself emotionally."

"Yeah, it's not like Giles has another side... Eww."

##

**Season Two: What's My Line, Part One**

Removing their helmets, Angel in game face, the Green and White Rangers made out, oblivious to the stealthy approach of their 'kill'. A bolt sped past, piercing the assassin's brain.

"I am Kendra," said their savior. "From the jeweled forehead, that's a Mohra. As the handbook says, the gem will keep bringing it to life. It is an honor to meet the Rangers. I'm rather annoyed you're vampires, but Champions come as they will."

"Oh, he's a vampire. I'm the Slayer."

"No, I am the Slayer."

"What?"

"Rangers," their communicators beeped. "Retrieve that crystal. It appears that our enemies may have given us the key to their undoing."

##

Giles helped Kendra store the materials used to commune with the First Slayer.

"It was informative." She pointed to the gem's new emblem. "Were you aware of the animal guide running with the Slayer spirit?"

"My word."

##

"Representing the swift reflexes of the mountain lion, I give to you the newly forged Pink Ranger."

"Oh,_ man_," Xander chuckled, tapping the image of a gorilla on his belt. "If I'm the Blue Baboon, and Buffy's the Bald Eagle, that makes you the Pink Panther."

##

**Season Two**

The Scooby Gang was eating lunch in the Sunnydale cafeteria when their communicators beeped. Nodding to each other they retreated to the library.

"So, Big Giant Head," Cordelia asked as she touched the fashionable accessory on her wrist. "We received your message, what is it?"

"I have gathered you here," came the voice of Zordon. "To announce a momentous occasion, saddened only by the reasons behind it. This is the first time that one of the core five power crystals - Red, Blue, Purple, Green and White - has been passed on from its original bearer to a new member of our team. To lose Angel, especially under such... circumstances. It is a tragedy. But we must look forward to a bright new future, where we stand together, united in hope."

##

With sufficient drama, the library's double doors swung open, revealing the home team's newest member.

"Well," Oz announced, showing off his newly color-coordinated clothes. "At least I'll always be ready for St. Patrick's Day."

##

"So, Dorothy." The Blue Ranger chuckled as he nudged the Red Ranger. "Been to the Emerald City yet?"

"Stop it, Willow," cried Buffy, a few seconds later. "We do not use the taser-whip on Xander!"

##

**Season Three**

"I'm not sure, Z," Faith said, shifting slightly from foot to foot as she stared at the floating head. "Me and pink don't exactly mix."

"I thought you might say that," Zordon said with a rolling chuckle. "So, I made preparations."

On cue, Joyce stepped into sight, holding a folded jacket. "You've been such a big help to Buffy," she said with a warm smile. "I'm honored to be the first to officially welcome you to our team."

Mixed emotions running across her face, Faith accepted the gift and ran her fingers over the supple black leather. Spreading it out to its full length, she saw the pink, heavily stylized image of a broken heart set into the back.

"Thank you," Faith said, her eyes slightly moist.

##

"Mom may have picked that one out," Buffy said from behind Faith, causing the brunette Slayer to turn abruptly. "But I was the one who assembled these color coded and easily concealed blades."

"Sweet," Faith grinned. "Can't have too many."

##

Just out of sight from the main group, Willow nudged Xander.

"Guess we missed the memo..."

"Only thing I have with me that's pink is a tiny stuffed Kirby. Think she'll like it?"

##

**Season Four**

The latest party at Casa Summers was winding down, almost all the confetti had been used and the guest of honor was sitting on the back porch next to her favorite redhead.

"So," said Tara, smoothing out the wrinkles in her brand new dress. "This is what it feels like to be a Ranger."

"Yeah," giggled Willow. "Soon you'll be saving the world with the best of us. Only one thing though..."

"What is it?"

"Well." Willow dipped her head, nervously fingering the edge of her red blouse. "It's just that the Green one has always been owned by the 'boyfriend', uh, 'significant other' of our group..."

"Well, that's a tradition I wouldn't mind following," Tara said lightly, resting her hand on top of Willow's.

Their fingers intertwined, until Willow let go. Smiling, she leaned into Tara's shoulder.

##

Sighing contentedly, they turned their gaze upwards, towards the stars.

##

The silence was shattered by someone vaulting over the fence into the yard.

##

_"You gave her my crystal, without consulting me?" _

Oz stepped into the circle of light surrounding the porch, a sneer on his face, an orb of dark energy charging in his hand.

_"I can smell her all over you."_

##

**One of the Later Seasons**

In a cavern far below Sunnydale...

"As you know," spoke the floating head of Zordon. "It's a tradition to hand this particular power crystal over to the 'visiting member' of our team. Kendra died while bearing it proudly. Faith corrupted the honor of the mantle and proved herself unworthy. Now, warriors of light, I present to you whom I have chosen. May he do... his new station... justice."

Snickers arose as a figure stepped from the shadows. He was a bit _wider_ around the shoulders than the previous owners.

"Of all the fuck-," snarled Spike as he removed his shiny new helmet. "I am not gay!"

##

A few weeks later as Spike was walking down a darkened street in civilian clothes, a harsh cry broke the silence of the night.

"Run! It's the Pink Ranger."

"What?" Spike tackled the fleeing demon to the ground. "How the bloody hell did you know that? The soddin' visor is supposed to be opaque!"

"That's no help seeing as your 'secret' identity is kinda transparent, I mean... You're wearing a black leather jacket over a 'Real Men Wear Pink' shirt."

"Oh." Spike grimaced, his fangs retracting. "Well... They _do_. I'm living proof."

"Undead."

"Whatever."


End file.
